


just fine

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Free Verse, warning for 1 minor squick towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Lucy and Freddie's lifetime, in the span of one second. Don't blink.





	just fine

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for TheHogwartsActress, for Xmas 2011.

Pushing

.and.

Shoving

:and:

Teasing

;and;

Giggling

It's all there

They've got nothing better to do

[and why should they _have_ to do anything else?]

Chatting

-plus-

Joking

+plus+

Singing

"plus"

Looking

It'll happen

When the others aren't looking

[because who questions only _elbows_ touching?]

s-c-o-r-c-h-i-n-g

begets

h-e-a-v-i-n-g

begets

r-e-m-e-m-b-e-r-i-n-g

(to breathe)

begets

w-r-o-n-g-d-o-i-n-g

[but all the others are in the wrong, telling _them_ that their love's a

**vile** thing]

c*r*y*i*n*g

means

w*h*i*m*p*e*r*i*n*g

means

y*e*l*l*i*n*g

means

**r**

**u**

**n**

**n**

**i**

**n**

**g**

[in the end, the family couldn't do anything to _stop_ them]

Laughing

f:o:r:e:t:o:l:d

Loving

f:o:r:e:t:o:l:d

Creating

f:o:r:e:t:o:l:d

L_U_C_K_I_N_G_._O_U_T

Their genes were already so messed up

[guess having a kid was the one thing they _could_ do right]

~*hiding*~

with

*~caring~*

with

~*~bonding~*~

with

*~*losing*~*

They didn't need anyone else around to tell them

that life could be cruel whether they were pure or not

[what the others would never get to know

was that they led a happy life,

they did]

**Author's Note:**

> VERY different from a LOT of the other FVs I've written… But I really like this. And, yes, even I was a little -.-; about giving them a kid…but perhaps random assortment of their genes really might let them luck out and have a baby with no problems…? This is fiction, after all. ;P Thanks to jojor99 for the prompt of "elbows." Well, I hope you enjoyed this little LucyFreddie for you, Rosie-Posie! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* I still like this piece. All I have to comment about the genetics thing is that the normal chance of abnormalities between non-related lovers is two percent; it's only four percent between something like first cousins. (Genetics is a rly fascinating subject to research, *LOL*.)


End file.
